


let the human in

by kerber0s



Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: F/M, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 09:25:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15838407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerber0s/pseuds/kerber0s
Summary: human au





	1. Chapter 1

"And you're sure that you have absolutely no idea where they might be?" Sophie Foster asked, tugging out an eyelash. The officer in front of her nodded.

"I'm sorry, they are still reported missing, Miss Foster," He said. She nodded, before looking up and reading his name tag.

"Thank you, Officer Vacker," Se said, picking up her purse and standing up. The officer nodded.

"Do you need a place to stay for the night? I know you mentioned that you flew in this morning on a whim," He explained. Her eyes widened at his meaning and squeaked.

"Um, no, I have a friend living here," She blustered. Officer Vacker laughed, his gorgeous teal eyes sparkling.

"Not like that. My family tends to host anyone who needs to spend a couple nights or so," He elaborated. "My son and daughter are about your age, I believe." Sophie nodded, understanding what he was saying.

"Alright then, if you're sure it won't be too much trouble," She agreed reluctantly. She  _did_  need a place to stay for the night. "Thank you Officer Vacker." The officer nodded.

"Please, call me Alden. There's no need to be so formal," He insisted. Sophie nodded.

"Thank you Alden," She said, smiling a little as the elder man's face lit up. He lead her out of the police station, and to the parking lot.

"I know you're of legal age to be emancipated, but would you consider adoption?" Alden asked as they began driving. The seventeen year old girl shrugged, tugging out an eyelash.

"My plan didn't go that far," She admitted. "I though my parents would be found by now, and I'd be back to San Diego in no time." Alden turned around to see her face as they stopped at a red light.

"There's no reason to worry Sophie, we will find your parents." Sophie wanted to tell him he didn't have that kind of power, she'd seen what kind of gang the Neverseen was. Instead, she just nodded.

"Thank you," She whispered. He nodded and gave her a smile before turning back to the wheel. The rest of the ride was in a comfortable silence, with Alden occasionally asking her a question, and the radio broadcasting a crime.

When they reached the Vacker home, Sophie was positive she'd been tricked into taking a flight back to California. Noticing her shock, Alden chuckled.

"It's quite a bit to take in, isn't it?" He asked as she stared in wonder at the mansion towering behind the gates. Speechless, she simply nodded. He laughed again and lead her through the gleaming iron gates, where she could see the mansion clearly.

"Fitz can help you get settled, I have to get back to the station. I trust you will be alright?" She nodded again, staring  at the mansion.

"Thank you so much Alden," She said, once she managed to get over her initial shock. He smiled softly.

"Of course," He agreed before unlocking the door and leading her to a living room. He explained that his son would be there in no time. She sat there; a mess; among the most elegant of things.

Almost on cue, the minute Alden left, Sophie heard muffled boyish laughter. Uncomfortable, she pulled out her earbuds and iPod and shuffled through a random playlist.

"So you must be Sophie Foster." The voice had an accent similar to Alden's but was higher and younger. She stood up and spun around.

"I'm Fitz," He added, his voice somewhat smug for whatever reason. She nodded.

"I'm Sophie, but you already knew that," She muttered, seeing as he introduced her and himself. He laughed loudly, and she felt the heat rise to her cheeks.

"Come on, I'll show you to your room," He said, waiting for her to gather her things. When he noticed it was just an oversized purple backpack, he raised a perfect eyebrow.

"That's all, huh? Biana's so gonna take you shopping."

***

True to his word, Sophie did meet the mysterious Biana. And once again, taken her shopping the next morning. They were currently window shopping when a girl with waist-length jet black hair caught her eye. The tips of her hair were dyed silver, and her eyes were the palest blue she'd ever seen. Biana caught her staring and smiled. Wen she saw at who, she squealed and ran over to the girl.

"Linh!" She exclaimed, laughing. The girl- Linh -hugged her back, smiling as well. Biana turned to Sophie.

"This is Linh, she's amazing," Biana gushed, introducing the two girls.

"I'm Sophie," She introduced herself. Linh smiled and hugged her. Sophie hugged back tentatively.

"Hugging is the only passive thing Linh does. The rest of her is aggressive," Biana joked, laughing. Linh laughed, her laugh was infectious and Sophie managed to laugh a little as well.

"I was thinking about going to the library," Sophie said, wanting to leave the best friends alone.

"I love the library!" Linh exclaimed. "I think you an I might finally get Little Miss Manicured Nails here, to pick up a book and read it. Let's go!" Sophie couldn't help but smile. Biana  _did_  look like she'd never touched a book in her life. Her teal dress was short, but not too short, and had swirling pink designs all over that matched her pink scarf and shoes. It was the type of outfit that showed thought had been put into it. Her long wavy brown hair was twisted into something too complicated for Sophie's fibers to imagine trying. Her nails were real as well, and her skin was flawless. Sophie couldn't help but feel a little jealous. It didn't help that Linh was equally gorgeous. Her shoulder length black hair was dipped silver at the ends, and she wore the bluest blue tank top, with a grey leather jacket and leggings. Her shoes; if you could call them that; were blue knee length boots. They both wore makeup, although Biana did wear significantly more.

"Biana, you wanna join us?" Linh asked. "The library's just around the corner." Biana scowled, messing up her pretty features.

"Fine. But just this one time." Sophie smiled again. Maybe this type of change wasn't so bad.


	2. breathe in, breather out

The Lost Cities Library was, without a doubt, the best place Sophie had ever been. Linh laughed when she saw her expression, but it hadn't been mean

"I can't wait for college," Biana said suddenly, when they'd all found a book or magazine to read. Linh looked up, a small smile on her face. Sophie looked up too.

"Foxfire Academy?" Biana continued. Sophie nodded.

"The prestigious academy named after fungus?" She raised an eyebrow. The other two girls burst out laughing, earning glares from other people at the library.

"Just don't let my brother hear that. He takes his acceptance very seriously, although Foxfire takes in anyone who passes the test," Biana giggled. Sophie smiled too. Fitz did seem a little proud. Not that it kept the butterflies from her stomach when she thought about his gleaming smile.

"Alvar?" Linh asked, confusing Sophie. "Didn't he graduate?" Biana gave her a look.

"Of course. I was talking about," She dropped her voice low and whispered, "Fitz!" Linh blushed, pale pink on her Korean features.

"Right," She mumbled. Sophie turned to them.

"Who's Alvar?" She asked.

"My older brother. He's an idiot," She said dismissively. Sophie nodded before going back to her book.

"Speak of the devil, I need some elixirs for Fitz, can we stop by Slurps and Burps?" Biana asked. Linh poked we friend's cheek.

"Are you sure you just don't want to see Dex?" Biana blushed but shook her head, sharing the text.

"Come on Sophie, it's time to see the weirdest store you could possibly not think of."

***

Weird was an understatement. The building itself was a topsy-turvy tower that defied gravity. The sign hung down haphazardly, covered in scratches and paint splotches, with the words "Slurps and Burps" printed neatly. The walls inside were covered in paint splotches and bottles lined the precariously balanced shelves. The lighting was low, not romantically dimmed, but blown a fuse dark. Despite the hazards everywhere, Sophie could tell that it was on purpose. No way the Lost Cities Council would allow it to be like this.

"Welcome to the Mysterium Mall in Atlantis!" A boy with strawberry blond hair and periwinkle eyes called out when he saw Sophie. The bald customer waiting at the cash register huffed and stomped away.

"Thank you Stina!" He called out receiving a glare and rude gesture in return.

"You have got to stop doing that," Biana scolded, shaking her head, but her lips were upturned. He shrugged.

"I could. Or you could introduce me to Ms. Golden Eyes over here," He said, turning to Sophie. "Seriously, how do you do that, the most I can do is red contacts, but that freaks a lot of people out."

"Because it's gross," Linh put in, rolling her eyes. He shrugged again.

"Maybe." Biana sighed.

"Sophie Foster, meet Dex Dizznee. Dex Dizznee, this is Sophie Foster." She waved her arms with a big flourish. Sophie smiled shyly.

"Hi," She waved. Dex waved back at her.

"I have a feeling we're going to be great friends,' He announced, as Biana and Linh wandered off to find the elixirs for Fitz. She was surprised, but didn't show it.

"The best," she agreed, with a more confident smile. He grinned, his dimples showing. Biana flounced back, a basket full of elixirs in her hands, a bewildered Linh following behind.

"That was fast," Dex commented. Biana smiled sweetly. Linh rolled her eyes.

"Dizznee, please, marry her," She muttered under her breath. Sophie snorted, laughing under her breath. Linh grinned and held her hand up for a high five. Sophie obliged. 

Meanwhile, Dex and Biana hadn't even noticed. They were to busy trading shy glances of each other when the other wasn't watching. Every time their hands brushed as Dex rang up Biana's purchase, they would blush and look anywhere else. 

"Uh, here you go. Elixirs for Wonderboy," He stuttered to say, handing Biana a tie dye bag. Biana giggled.

"He's not that bad," She mumbled shyly. Linh cleared her throat.

"Okay lovebirds, if you're done flirting, we have an Aurenflare to get ready for. IF I remember correctly, Dizznee, you're invited, and I'm sure you'd want to look nice for your girlfriend," She interrupted. Biana looked shocked.

"Girlfriend?" She and Dex asked at the same time. Linh smirked.

"Biana?" She stated as if it was obvious.

And with that, she pulled a tomato red Biana away from an apple red Dex.

***

"Okay, we have clothes," Biana muttered to herself. "FITZROY! Come get your beauty elixirs!" The teal eyed teen joined them in the vast living room.

"Thanks Biana," He mumbled, grabbing the bag and dashing away. His sister laughed and sat down on the sofa.

"Poor Fitz. Linh is still ever so oblivious," She shook her head disapprovingly. Linh rolled her eyes.

"Fitz does  _not_ like me. Not like that anyway. We're just friends," She insisted.There was a trace of pink on her cheeks. Biana sat up straight.

"Friends who may have kissed?" She teased. That got Sophie's attention.

"What?" She blurted before she could think  better of it. Biana and Linh were her friends, yes, but she didn't know if they would share  _all_ of their stories with her.

"My idiot of a brother kissed Linh one time, after Linh beat a national record at the Junior Olympics. I guess it was too much for his little brain to handle, to see her inn a swimsuit, dripping wet," She sang. Linh threw a pillow at Biana.

"Oh my god, it wasn't like that. He was just really happy for me!" Linh defended herself.

"Nah, I think he likes you. What do you think, Sophie?" Biana smiled conspiratorially. Sophie grinned.

"Sorry Linh, he's in love with you," She agreed, receiving a pillow in the face as well.

"Yeah. If he wasn't in love with you, he wouldn't have run up to you, right after you removed that hideous swim cap and googles, and soaked your hair, before flipping it and shaking it out, and pulling yourself out of the pool and-,"

"Okay! Okay!' She interrupted. "I get it! But I honestly don't like him like that. Come on, let's get read for Aurenflare." They agreed, and started up the stairs to Biana's room.

"And Sophie?" Biana began. The girl in question looked up.

"I have just the thing for you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find me on wattpad: @empire-of-dreams
> 
> find me on tumblr: @empire0fdreams


	3. cage me like an animal

"So? What do you think?" Biana asked, gesturing to the dress Sophie was wearing. It was maroon and flowy.

"What's an Aurenflare again?" She asked helplessly.

"It's this end of summer bonfire. It's even bigger this year because we're all going to college," Linh explained patiently. "How do I look?" She twirled. Sophie sighed.

"Amazing. Your shoulders are amazing." Linh winked.

"Swimmers secret. It's a struggle to find a dress that will fight though." Biana shrugged.

"If you got it, flaunt it, right?" She stood in front of the mirror, and Sophie was struck by how much Biana resemble a peacock. They both did a lot of preening.

"I still feel like the hair doesn't scream Aurenflare, should I tie it up?" Linh scowled.

"Do that, and I'll cut your hair myself. It took me and Sophie an hour to do your hair," She threatened. Biana sighed.

"Fine," She conceded. "Let's go downstairs then, if you're fine with that dress and shoes, Sophie?" She was quick to nod.

"They're gorgeous, I've just never worn anything so fancy," She admitted. Linh nodded.

"That was me last year. It's hard being new, but you get used to it, you know?" She agreed. Sophie shrugged, following them to the backyard.

"Plus, there have been a bunch of rumors about me because of this swim incident. It was pretty bad, so I'm sure you'll fit in better. I don't mind not blending in perfectly," Linh confessed. Sophie was sure she meant that, her hair clearly showed it.

"Fitzy-Poo!" Biana hollered. "Wanna take our pictures?" Fitz walked over to them scowling.

"Hi Biana. Hi, Sophie. Hey Linh," He muttered. "Why don't you ask Keefe? He's been holed up in his house all day."

"Knowing him, he's plotting and scheming," Linh sang. ( **the pun tho**...) Fitz rolled his eyes, blushing.

"Is Deck coming?" He asked. Biana raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow.

"I have no idea who you mean," She decided airily. He nodded.

"I'm sure you don't. Sophie?" She blushed and looked up, she wasn't really paying attention to the siblings.

"Is Deck coming?" He repeated. She shrugged.

"Don't you mean Dex?" His scowl was epic, and Linh hugged her, her laugh like clear water.

"What's his problem?" A petite girl in a lavender dress asked.

"Hey Marella!" Biana smiled, hugging the girl. "Who's jacket?" Marella winked.

"Oh, you know," She said, dismissively.

"Sophie, this is Marella, vice versa," Biana introduced her friends to each other. They smiled at each other. Sophie couldn't help but notice that Linh had made herself disappear. She wanted to ask what had happened, but caught Linh talking to someone else.

"Is Tam coming?" Marella asked. Biana shrugged.

"We broke up a while a go, but I think he might nt be fully over what my brother had to say about our relationship," Biana admitted. Sophie nodded along, although she ha no idea what they were talking about

"Fitz is a but overprotective of you, don't you think?"

"Tell me about it!" Biana complained. "He's mad I invited Dex over, but Sophie here," she took a moment o nudge her, "really stuck it to him."

"Then she's a keeper," Marella agreed with a smile. "But Biana, I don't think she knows who you're talking about, or what."

"We'll explain at the sleepover," Biana apologized. "Look, it's starting!" She pointed at the purple flames. Sophie's eyes widened. As beautiful as it was, fire just scared her. She didn't want to tell Biana, who'd been so kind to her, and so welcoming, so when Marella dragged Biana closer, Sophie hung back.

"Thrilling, isn't it?" An accented voice asked. She spun around, found herself staring at Biana's eyes on a handsome face. Fitz. He was staring so intently, her heart fluttered, and she blushed.

"I suppose, if you're into that kind of thing." She allowed herself to agree. (She wasn't into that kind of thing. Not that she'd planned on telling Fitz)

"Yeah, it's your first one. But after a while, it gets boring. It's still impressive, of course. It just needs something to liven it up," He added. She nodded, unsure of why he was telling her.

"I guess it's a little repetitive?" She guessed. He snorted, but she never got to hear his response.

"Sophie! And Fitz!" Alden announced. Sophie turned around and couldn't help but smile. She owed Alden so much, and she'd only been here for a day. Fitz scowled and muttered something rude under his breath before stomping away.

"Ignore my son if he's a little rude. The extra stress with finals has gotten to him, especially since he's been missing so much school for the force internship. Although Keefe's skipping a year might have something to do with it," Alden admitted. Sophie nodded.

"So how do you like it here? The Lost Cities are something, aren't they?" Sophie smiled.

"Yes, and I have to thank you for introducing me to Biana. She's been an amazing tour guide."

"I hope that I'm not just your tour guide. Sophie, how could you? I thought we were friends!" Biana exclaimed dramatically joining them. Sophie laughed.

"Of course not! I'm just saying, this has been a great way to see the lost cities as well," Sophie agreed.

"Okay daddy, that's enough checking up on my friend. I want her back," She said, giggling. Alden laughed.

"Go have fun, Sophie. You're in good hands. I'm going to o see if I can help my son," Alden sighed, smiling softly as Biana dragged Sophie away.

"Hey, while you're at it, do something about his mood, will you? He's even scowling an grumpy all week!" Biana called out, turning back. Alden shook his head, still smiling. Biana took that a greenest as grinned, her teeth sparkling.

"Okay, you have to meet my mom," She decided. Sophie shrugged.

"Lead the way. Tour guide." Biana shoved her playfully, but lead the way anyway.

"Hi, you must be Sophie," a lilting voice said. Sophie smiled.

"You must be Mrs. Vacker," She offered her hand out, even though she couldn't see her.

"Call me Della." Della blinked into view, her shimmering pink dress the same shade as her daughter's, but much much fancier. The same wavy brown hair was tie in elegant updo, but instead of the teal Vacker eyes Sophie had come to love, Della had sterling cobalt blue eyes, that were jut as gorgeous.

"She's really pretty, right?" Biana asked, enviously. Sophie nodded.

"Yeah, must be where you get it from." It was the right thing to say, because Biana lit up and Della smiled.

"She's a keeper, Biana."  
  


     

     

     

     

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find me on wattpad: @empire-of-dreams
> 
> find me on tumblr: @empire0fdreams


	4. a crown with gems and gold

Sophie had to admit, the List Cities were way more fun than San Diego. They didn't have those sweet burning fires either, so she wasn't complaining.

After helping Biana clean up after the sleepover; there had been some crazy tension between Linh and Marella; she'd wandered out, and found herself in front of a forest of sorts. There had been an arch at the beginning that had the words, "Those who wander are not lost," inscribed on it, although, at the moment, Sophie was very tempted to throw a handful of gravel at the sign. (She was lost. And, she'd been wandering around. Not that she would admit it.)

But even lost, she had to admit, the trees were stunning. Each tree was unique, no two were even remotely similar. Her personal favorite was a tree with red leaves and bright blue flowers, and smooth bark. It reminded her of someone, although she was one-hundred percent sure she'd never meant anyone like that. She would remember something like that. (The photographic memory helped a little too.) Brushing the tree's bark, she noticed a small quartz rock the size of a textbook. Engraved in the stone was simply, Kenric Elgar Fathdon. 

Sophie's blood ran cold when she realized that every tree had a stone like that. A dark brown tree with teal flowers and evergreen leaves stood near Kenric's tree, and the headstone made Sophie blink in surprise.

_Alden Orem Vacker._

"You must be lost." Sophie spun around.

"Why would I be lost?" She retorted, crossing her arms over her chest. She could hear a laugh from another tree. She couldn't see the headstone, but she was positive she wasn't talking to a ghost.

"You're the mysterious new girl Fitz woke me up for. Emphasis on new. Why else would you be at a cemetery?" She didn't like the implied meaning about her and Fitz, she wasn't sure if he liked her or not, even just as friends. As Biana had put it, he'd been fairly grumpy. But the word cemetery gave her goosebumps. It did seem a little eerie how quiet it was in the forest.

"Care to get down so I don't have to talk to a tree?" She asked. He laughed again. (She was sure the voice belonged to a guy.)

"Where's the fun in that? Besides, you're lost, so you won't be going anywhere." 

"I'm not lost. I'm just... wandering," She muttered, before turning around and walking in the other direction. She wasn't sure how long she'd walked, but she was positive she could see the ocean in the distance. How long had she been walking?

The ocean had captivated her so much that she didn't hear the footsteps behind, or see the cliff she was approaching. So when she tripped and stumbled forward, imagine the shock she gt at seeing the ocean below her foot. But why hadn't she fallen? The hand holding hers became painfully obvious.

"So I'm positive that you didn't mean to walk off a cliff?" A boyish voice asked. She turned around, hastily stepping back, and sitting on the ground. She pressed her palms flat against the grass in a weak attempt to calm herself down.

"Hey, uh, you okay?" The guy asked. She looked at him, not trusting her voice, and simply nodded. His black jeans were covered in paint splatters, and he had a batman hoodie on. His hair was blond and artfully mussed, and his eyes were a piercing ice blue. 

Did everyone here in the Lost Cities have blue eyes?

"I was lost," She admitted, tugging out an eyelash. He sat down too and just nodded.

"I know," He smirked. She shivered, and he looked away.

"So what brought you to the Fitzster?" He asked, his voice lightly teasing, but not as cocky or overconfident as before. She tugged at piece of grass.

"My parents went missing. We were at the pet store and were going to get a dog for my sister; she's wanted a dog since forever; and when I turned around, they were gone. The pet store caught on fire, and the owner didn't make it out. They put Officer Vacker and his task force on the case, and I flew in here because that was their biggest lead," She took a deep breath, fully aware that she was rambling to a stranger, and plowed on. "But it was a false lead, and now I have no idea where my parents are. He offered me a place to stay and I was supposed to be going to Foxfire starting in the fall anyway. I guess I'll be here for the next four years anyway, but I was hoping to find my parents and go." 

"Keefe Sencen," He said. "That's my name. It's usually easier to talk to someone you know rather than a total stranger." Sophie wanted to disagree completely, it was easier to talk to someone she didn't even know, but he'd introduced herself so it was only fair if she returned the favor.

"Sophie Foster," She whispered. He smirked.

"The Mysterious Miss F, it's a pleasure to meet you. Why don't we continue this conversation somewhere else? Not that I don't love the spot,but Foster, it's the edge of a cliff. Let's not die today, shall we?" She gave him a small smile and took his outstretched arm to pull herself up. 

"You're bleeding," He said, still holding her hand. Her face flamed when she noticed that she'd cut her hand at some point.

"It'll be fine," She mumbled, pulling her hand out of his grip. She couldn't help but notice how intense his stare was, so piercing, but still so warm, for the color itself.

"I have a friend who's a doctor. He can heal that, no problem. It won't even leave behind a scar," Keefe offered as they began walking back to the tree he'd been sitting in.

"Uh, no thanks, it's just a cut, I'll be fine," Sophie stuttered to say, her face pale. Doctors were fairly high up her list of People To Be Scared Of. Keefe gave her a look.

"It's not a big deal. Plus, you get to spend more time with me, so that's an added bonus." He flashed a smirk before climbing up the tree and grabbing his stuff.

"What were you doing up there anyway?" Sophie asked when he climbed back down. He shrugged.

"Just sketching, listening to music, whatnot. Now, are you ready to see Elwin?" He said the name with a flourish and made Sophie take a step back.

"Um," She said as he lead her through a path of fallen branches and sharp stones. "Should I be worried?" A loud laugh was her only response.

"Only if you mention that we're friends to Fitz!" He hollered back. She stopped, crunching a pile of leaves.

_Friends?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find me on wattpad: @empire-of-dreams
> 
> find me on tumblr: @empire0fdreams


	5. chase the neon throne

"What's your connection to Fitz?" Sophie asked, pushing a branch out of the way and wincing when it snapped.

"It's okay, we're not in the Wanderlings anymore," Keefe said. "He's my best friend."

"Wanderlings?" She asked. He nodded.

"Wanderling Woods. Wanderlings," He explained. She nodded.

That was the basis of their conversation, for the next ten minutes.

"And... we are here!" He announced. "The Healing Center." Sophie bit her lip and tugged out an eyelash as they walked to the front door.

"After you," He said, holding he door open. She frowned, walking in.

"Isn't this Foxfire?" He smirked in response. She continued walking warily.

"Relax," He said. "Elwin's always here so the doors are always unlocked. Plus you look like an angry chipmunk." She forced her jaw to unclench.

Elwin's office reminded her of Slurps and Burps, but neater. It was colorful, and had wacky animal pictures on the walls. There had been something else too, a drawing, but Keefe had scrambled to pull it down and shove it in his bag. She didn't question it.

"Keefe!" A man with spikes hair, fake tattoo sleeves, and crazy glasses walked into the clinic. Keefe smirked.

"And a mystery girl! New girlfriend, Keefe?" Elwin teased. Keefe snorted.

"She wishes. No, just a friend. She hurt her hand, and almost fell off a cliff," He pulled her forward, and showed her hand to Elwin. He scratched the back of his neck with his other hand, his cheeks tinted pink.

"Huh, it's not that deep. I'll just clean it out. I'd be more worried about checking to see how traumatized your cells are," Elein mused, snapping his fingers and turning on some lamps above her hand. He lowered a few and flashed them, squinting through his goggles.

"Hmm, traumatized alright. You should try a bottle of youth. It makes all the difference, trust me."Sophie stared at Keefe, looking horrified.

"He's not a drug addict, it's just water with nutrients. Trust me, I've had it," Keefe whispered. Somehow, Sophie didn't look convinced.

"Okay, Fitz has had it too. And Biana. And Linh. And Bangs Boy. And Alden. And Della. Everyone in the Lost Cities has it, chill," he added. She still looked wary as Elwin handed her a pink bottle.

"Get this anywhere, although Slurps and Burps is probably the easiest," Elwin instructed. She nodded and with that, they left.

"See? Elwin's not so bad. And you were all scared," Keefe teased. She looked at him.

"How did you know I was scared?" She asked.

"Magic. I can read emotions. I'm gifted," He smirked. She rolled her eyes.

"That's a great special ability," She muttered, before checking the time. 1:37. That late?

"Hey, you wanna grab lunch? I'm meeting with Biana, Dex, Linh and the Fitzster. I'm sure Biana would have invited you anyway," He added, when it seemed like he was asking her out. (He kinda was.)

"Uh, sure," She agreed. "Are we walking or what?" He smirked.

"Nah, we can do better. Let's take the bus." She smacked her face with her hand, shaking her hand. It wasn't that she hated buses, she was just kidding, walking was fine. She could probably use the exercise, looking at Linh and Biana. Granted, Linh swam. But Biana was just naturally thin.

"And pray tell, where is this bus we are going to take?" She asked condescendingly. He smirked back.

"The stop is right across the street." (He'd never taken the bus before. This was the closest stop and he's called it. He had no idea where this bus was going to take them.)

So when the bus pulled up at a carnival, Keefe was probably more shocked than Sophie.

"So Foster, what's on the menu?" He draped an arm over her shoulder. She shook him off.

"Funnel Cakes?" She suggested. He laughed.

"Welcome to the Lost Cities. Let me order," he said. "We'll take an order of custard bursts, ripplefluffs, and mallowmelt, two bags of indiegoobers, a bag of swizzlespice sticks, and two bottles of youth." Sophie steed at him with an open mouth as he ordered from the concession stand. When he turned around, she smacked his shoulder.

"Ow! What was that for?" He yelped. She scowled.

"How much food do you need? How are you going to pay for that?" She snapped. He rolled his eyes.

"Relax Foster, I ordered for both of us. And I was born rich, paying won't be a problem," he said, although the last bit sounded a little bitter. He didn't know what to say, so she just thanked him. He shrugged it off with another comment about being rich.

They stood in awkward silence until the guy at the concession stand handed them their food. Keefe set it down at a table and Sophie sat down with him.

"So where are the others?" She asked, picking up a custard burst and biting into it. It tasted like a popover stuffed with a tart cotton candy and a spoonful of custard in the center. She finished it in seconds and reached for another one.

"What?" She asked, when she'd finished at least five custard bursts.

"I said, they're late. And save some for me would ya?" He joked. Her face flamed and she pushed the plate towards him. He pushed the plate of mallowmelt towards her.

The mallowmelt was a whole other level of amazing. It tasted like tres leeches cake soaked in marshmallow fluff and topped with raspberries.

"Does everything here taste this amazing?" She asked. He laughed.

"Of course. And you haven't even tried the ripplefluffs." He handed her one. "It's mint chocolate chip flavored." She took the meringue shaped ripplefluff and popped it in her mouth.

It tasted like mint cream with a chocolate truffle in the center. And oh my god, the sour swizzlespice sticks were so good.

"I think I just might move here," Sophie decided. He smirked.

"How about we try some of the rides?"

***

"I am never doing that again," She wheezed when they got off the Tilt-A-Whirl. He nodded, gripping the railing.

"That was insane. Even for me," He agreed. "How about something tamer?" She nodded enthusiastically.

"The lazy river?" He suggested. "How much do you love that outfit?" She looked down at it. A thin black hoodie, gold leggings, and black boots.

"Let's do it," She tied her hair up in a ponytail. He smirked and agreed.

The line was short, they only had to wait a couple minutes, but there was a bigger group in their tube, and Sophie found herself pressed between Keefe and a goth. Keefe had it worse, pressed between Sophie and a pretty hairy guy. He looked nauseated as the man lifted his arm and his armpits were on display. She giggled at his scowl.

As the ride started, she gripped the handles in the center tightly, but loosened her grip when she saw how slow it was. 

They ended up soaked and cold whenever the wind blew, but they didn't care. Sophie couldn't help but have fun with Keefe. At the end of the day, they'd made their way down to the boardwalk and were leaning against a fence, watching the sky explode with light. He had said that the fireworks at the end of summer were not to be missed, they were always the best. 

"So that was fun," Keefe said. She nodded.

"It was," She agreed.

"-because you got to spend all that time with the Keefster," He finished, smirking. She shoved him, before thinking of an idea.

"No, it's because you got to spend all that time with me," She snorted, before leaning closer, and whispering in his ear. "After all, who decided to get on the wrong bus and miss lunch with our friends?"

His blushing face had been priceless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find me on wattpad: @empire-of-dreams
> 
> find me on tumblr: @empire0fdreams


	6. if i lose control

It had been a few weeks since Sophie had been to the fair with Keefe. Biana hadn't even asked where she'd been that day, and Linh hadn't said anything.

Actually, Linh and Biana were mad at each other. Linh was currently ranting about it to Sophie.

"My brother chose to date Biana's friend. After he dated Biana. And Marella isn't even a good influence!" Linh exclaimed, throwing a pebble into the water. In the distance, Fitz looked up. Sophie smiled and waved, but he'd looked down.

"Shouldn't Biana be more worried?" She asked Linh, ignoring the dull throbbing feeling in her stomach at Fitz's rejection.

" She doesn't care, but Tam is my brother. My twin. My flesh and blood!" Linh cried dramatically. Sophie shrugged.

"Why don't you do something to get your mind off of that?" She suggested. Linh nodded enthusiastically.

"Let's go for a swim, we  _are_ at the beach!" She exclaimed. Sophie shook her head.

"No way, I think I'll pass. Besides, you owe me for listening, so I'll just watch from here." Linh smiled sheepishly.

"Suit yourself," She said to the new girl. Sophie smiled and watched Linh run to the water. Fitz turned again, and she felt that twisting feeling in her stomach.

"So that's girl talk." A familiar voice said. "I didn't know Bangs Boy struggled with girl problems." Sophie splashed him with a handful of sand. He shook it off, showering her with the rough grains.

"Didn't your mommy ever teach you it's not nice to eavesdrop?"

"Didn't your mommy ever teach you that rules don't apply to cute guys?" She rolled her eyes, her cheeks tinted pink.

"Who said anything about cute?" She retorted.

"It totally goes without saying," he nodded. She rolled her eyes again.

"What do you want Keefe?" He shrugged, thinking.

"I'm bored," He said. It was Sophie's turn to roll her eyes.

"So go bug your friends," She proposed. He made a face.

"Dude. It's bad enough that I have to see Fitz all over Linh, but Dex and Biana? That's the worst. They should just get together already!" Sophie burst out laughing. Keefe stared her, bewildered.

"What?" He asked. She shook her head, still laughing.

"All that girl talk must've gotten to you, you sound just like Biana!" She giggled. His eyes widened and he flopped onto the sand next to her.

"Not Biana, that's the worst!" He wailed, his voice muffled by the sand.

"What's the worst about that?" Biana asked, frowning.

"Foster, hide me," Keefe hissed through the sand. She started laughing again, and Biana shook her head.

"Keefe's jokes were never funny, so that's probably not why you're laughing," Biana mused.

"Not even when you kissed me?" Keefe asked, sitting up and spitting out sand. Biana blushed, and Sophie raised an eyebrow.

"It was a dare, and you were supposed to," She huffed, but her cheeks were still pink. He shrugged.

"You turned your head," He replied nonchalantly. She scowled.

"Well I don't like you. I like-,"

"Dex?" Sophie guessed. She and Dex had hung out a lot over the past week, and had grown incredibly close. She's also noticed how he used anything as an excuse to bring up Biana. Not that she minded, it was cute.

Biana stomped away. Keefe grabbed Sophie's hand.

"Come on, let's go do something," He decided. She ignored the fluttering feeling in stomach and let him pull her to her feet.

"What should we do?" She asked, but he just started running toward a cave in the cliffs.

"Come on Foster, you're so slow," He teased, turning back. She grabbed a crab and sprinted towards him, holding the crab carefully.

"Pinch yourself, you must be dreaming," She laughed, and it echoed through the bright cave. She handed him the crab, and giggled when he screeched.

"That rock pinched me!" She ran ahead and into a secluded waterfall and pool. She stopped abruptly, causing Keefe to run into her.

She tried to ignore how close they were, how her back was practically plastered to her chest, how his nose was in her windblown hair; that was a little weird; but she felt herself stumble forward before she could.

"Come on, let's jump!" He exclaimed, throwing off his shirt and climbing up the rocks to the top of the waterfall. She shook her head smiling and dropped the cover-up she'd been wearing and followed his lead.

When they reached the top, she couldn't help but feel small. The tall cliffs surrounding them, the vast sparkling sea spreading out past the horizon. She took a mental picture so that when she found her parents, she could tell them about this place and bring them here.

"Ready?" Keefe asked. She stared at him, confused. He gestured to the shiny pool below. The waterfall crashed into it, creating white splashes and light ripples on the other side. She nodded.

He grabbed her hand and pulled her over the edge before she could say anything. They whooped and hollered, letting the water caress them as they resurfaced. He wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, treading to keep both of them above the water as she struggled.

"It feels like I've known you forever," Keefe admitted as they reached a part of the pool shallow enough to stand in. She smiled softly.

"It feels like I've known all of you forever," She agreed. He splashed her.

"I'd be fine not knowing Biana forever," he muttered. She laughed, the echo sounding through the cave. She blushed when she caught his stare.

"What?" She asked shyly under his intense gaze.

"Say anything you want to, as loud as you want. No one else can hear us anyway," he instructed. She smiled slowly. (God, he loved her smile.)

"Okay. But you have to do it too," she agreed. He shrugged.

"Why not? Ladies first," he said with a smirk. She sighed.

"I feel bad that I haven't thought about my family in forever," she blurted. His eyes widened.

"What happened to your family?" She shrugged, and staring at the water, counting the ripples.

"They're missing," she mumbled, not wanting to talk about it.

"They love you though, right?" He asked, suddenly innocent and naive. She nodded, sniffling a little.

"Well, my dad is stupid," he called out, the last word echoing. She frowned.

"Okay... What about your mom?" He scowled.

"Oh, she's even better. She's dead," he answered flatly. Sophie pulled him into a hug.

"I'm so sorry. You should've said somethi..." She trailed off when Keefe pulled away. He bit his lip.

"You're cute when you care, you know that?" He teased, but there was still a hint of sadness in his voice. Sophie leaned forward.

"You don't have to joke about this," she insisted. "Not with me."

"What should I do with you?" He asked suddenly, spinning around, his back to her.

"You've been so nice to me, even though you didn't know me, you trusted me almost instantly, while everyone else would just make fun of trusting me. You followed me to the Healing Center, just blindly, you didn't know where we were going," he burst, slowly tiring. "Why?"

The last word was childish and innocent, and the most heartfelt thing he had ever said to her. She reached for his hand, and entwined them tightly.

"Because I care," she whispered. He didn't turn around, so Sophie wrapped her arms around him from behind and repeated her previous words. She could feel him shaking, trembling at her words.

There was nothing slower than Keefe turning around.

_breathe in,_

There was nothing shorter than the time it took Sophie to meet his eyes.

_breathe out,_

There was nothing longer than the time it took for him to say something.

"Okay."

Time had never stopped as long as it did when he leaned down, wrapping his arms around her, connecting them.

_let the human in_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find me on wattpad: @empire-of-dreams
> 
> find me on tumblr: @empire0fdreams

**Author's Note:**

> find me on wattpad: @empire-of-dreams
> 
> find me on tumblr: @empire0fdreams


End file.
